This invention relates generally to heraldic shields and a process for manufacturing ornamental or toy shields. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a personalized heraldic escutcheon.
As used herein, an "escutcheon" refers to a shield or shield-shaped surface on which a coat of arms or a family name crest is displayed. A coat-of-arms is a group of emblems and figures (heraldic bearings) usually arranged on a shield and serving as the special insignia of some name, person, family or institution. Traditionally, the shield was used as protective armor carried in the hand or worn on a warrior's forearm during battle to fend off, for example, sword attacks. The coat-of-arms identified the warrior.
Although battle by sword is uncommon these days, a shield is often used by children and by adults during simulated war games. Jousting is becoming a popular pastime for enthusiasts and entertainers. In fact, there has been a resurgence of war games with a medieval theme, such as Dungeons and Dragons. Many video games also include medieval characters such as knights and maidens. Moreover, medieval themes are quickly becoming popular for dinner theaters, hotels, fairs, books and movies.
This interest has spawned or been part of a renewed sense of pride and curiosity into one's heritage. Parents and grandparents aim to instill a knowledge of their family heritage and genealogy into their children. A shield with a family's coat-of-arms appeals to parents and grandparents as it serves this purpose yet it also appeals to the child as it can be used in interactive play. The shield can also be used for decorative, ornamental purposes.
Many family surnames, especially those of European origin, have a known, distinctive coat-of-arms. Moreover, most family surnames for which a known coat-of-arms does not exist can be easily broken down into components represented by known heraldic bearings, which can then be arranged in a traditional manner to create a representative coat-of-arms. Access to one's coat-of-arms, and especially for those having surnames for which a traditional coat-of-arms does not exist, has, however, been quite limited. Thus the ability to create a personalized heraldic escutcheon has been severely limited through, primarily, a lack of a convenient mechanism for assembling heraldic bearings in a traditional format.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel process for accumulating emblems, figures and coats-of-arms in a manner which can be easily accessed for purposes of retrieving a known coat-of-arms or creating a coat-of-arms utilizing portions of a family surname and related heraldic variants. Such a process lends itself well to a process for manufacturing personalized heraldic escutcheons without specific knowledge of a family's coat-of-arms in advance. Additionally, there is a need for an efficient process to manufacture personalized heraldic escutcheons which are attractive and durable, and which may be used for ornamental purposes. Further, a need exists for personalized heraldic escutcheons manufactured to provide a toy which appeals to both children and adults. Such toy shields, in addition to being durable, should be comfortable to carry, safe to use, and provide some protection to the coat-of-arms which would minimize degradation of the image during use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.